User blog:Teamkick22/special Valentine's Day- part final
special Valentine's Day final .. enjoy ;) Previously Jerry and Miltom see in frustrating situations when their girlfriends end with them on the eve of Valentine's day and jack and kim undergo a similar situation .. but what do will be what will happen? AND NOW ' P.V.O jack' I did not know what to do when Kim was in although I do not know .. part of me was missing .. I went to the dojo I sat .. Jerry and Miltom up approached they were so down as I jack-hey guys you hear? Miltom-Julie and I broke up jack-and u jerry? jerry- (jerry had a sad look) the jeery can not be just a girl jack- jerry speaks the truth jerry-fine .. mika thought I had betrayed her and broke up with me but what about you? Why you is sad? Jack-kim this upset me she thought she wanted to go out with donna Miltom-wow .. precizamos guys fix that .. jack-I have one idea (The guys get together in groups and make plans to surprise the girls) ' Valentine's Day has arrived' .. girls join and shun the boys all morning ... at lunch kim-I miss jack (kim rises) -I will talk to him mika and Julie- no kim mika-and that's what they want us to make julie-we can not .. kim-fine but until the end of the night jack not talk to me .. just (The bell rings and julie and kim mika vain for the class) jack and jerry Miltom ask for help from across the school to do something big for and mika juie Miltom-jack sure you do not want to join? Jack-i..don't know.. Miltom-okay but you .. (Jerry stops) jerry-guys now .. go (the signal hits) the teacher releases the class but no one leaves the room and just julie kim mika They find a path of roses leading to and jerry milton and the other students do a runner handing mika and Julie various flowers Jerry and Milton who are with large bouquets .. Julie and Mika are almost approaching them crying .. Miltom-julie i love you and would never do anything to hurt you julie-you did all this for me? Miltom- you deserve the best julie .. you forgive me? julie- and clear(Julie kisses Miltom) Jerry approaches mika jerry- mika... i .... (Mika Jerry jumps in and kisses him) jerry- owww jerry-that's my girl (The college applauds them) Kim looks upset that Jack did nothing although she goes home .. but late kim is sitting looking at the phone when jerry mika julie Miltom arrive at your home kim-guys? who you make here.. jerry-turn on the TV channel 6 kim-but what ? (All A LEAGUE NOW) kim-ok ... she turns on the TV and immediately starts materia special days of Valentines Day where a journalist walks the streets to interview people .. kim-are you trying to torture me? Mika-just watch journalist- 're here walking in seaford on this beautiful night of Valentines Day we stop someone journalist-hello what is your name? (The camera focuses on the face of the person who is being interviewed) my name is jack brewer kim- omg .. jack? Journalist- then jack like this is your day? Jack- not very good .. the only person that I love this upset with me journalist- so why you not apologizes to Kim? (The journalist looks at the camera and says ..) journalist- kim .. why not come to forth? Kim- omg ... (she raises the couch and opens the door .. jack is out there and a great team of TV too) jack-kim .. I should never have forgotten you or have you deichado go so easily I know I was an idiot .. but .. can you forgive me? (Kim pulls the necklace of half heart that jack gave her .. jack pulls his too) kim-I Love You (Jack runs and kisses kim) Julie and Jerry mika Miltom vain and they embrace in a group the journalist says goodbye .. journalist-I hope your Valentines Day is so beautiful as this..(cut) (Instantly Donna yells at TV and playing through the window) .. journalist- bye jack jack-thanks.. and bye uncle dave kim- he is? jack-yep! but later on falafel ' they all in the mood for romance kim-jack but this was a beautiful thing someone did for me jack-you deserve everything and more kim (kim kiss jack) Julie and mika- awww Jerry and Miltom'll remember jack is not over yet? Jack-and I think trez vain want to leave it off .. (The girls are excited and they leave embraced) mika-there's nothing here .. jerry- has not?? (jerry pointing up) (At the same moment a large firework explodes in the sky with the words written we love you girls'') all of them- aww omg boys they run and kiss their boyfriends .. ''' ...END... sorry if I wrote something wrong well hope you like it .. take a thousand apologies for delay in posting the final part I wanted something big .. I hope it is .. please tell what you think !! Category:Blog posts